


i would if i could

by mirkwood131



Series: EXO Central [31]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Rain, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkwood131/pseuds/mirkwood131
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol go on road trips. They sometimes kiss and hold hands, and Baekhyun picks snails from the road and puts them on the grass. Chanyeol finds all of that funny.





	i would if i could

**Author's Note:**

> a romanticized version of smth that happened to moi irl  
> hope you'll enjoy;)
> 
> ->insert any midly romantic and 80's song in here

He shot the door close.

  
"Crap! It's raining!"

  
"Doesn't matter!" he shouted and grabbed the other's hand.

  
He stared for a couple of seconds at their fingers and then they ran. The light mist was hitting their faces, brushing its slippery fingers through their hair. From time to time, it would thunder right above their heads.

  
"Fuck!"

  
They stopped.

  
"What?"

  
"I stepped into a puddle."

  
"Chanyeol." he started laughing.

  
The darkness was too thick to see anything, not even their faces. A lightning glowed up everything for a couple of seconds and Chanyeol squeezed his hand harder.

  
In the distance, a street lamp was dispersing its pale, orange light over the small, cemented path alongside the river. The water was lazily hitting the thin stripe of sand as tree branches were floating on it like sickly fingers grabbing at the ground.

  
On each side, the willows were rustling.

  
"Come on." the boy said, and dragged Chanyeol on the path.

  
"I'm soaked."

  
"Me too but do you see me complaining?" he said as he kept on pulling after him the other's weight. "You are heavy."

  
"Fine." Chanyeol said and that's when he started running.

  
First, slower, searching for the puddles, jumping over smaller ones but as his pace quickened, he was stepping through them, splashing the water on his shoes, his pants.

  
"Cha-Chanyeol." the boy mumbled. "I'm going to fall."

  
"Come on, Baek." he grinned, running even faster, still holding the other's hand.

  
"No...I can't." he said and suddenly stopped.

  
Chanyeol dragged him a couple more meters until he ceased.

  
"Not fair."

  
"It stopped raining." Baekhyun said.

  
They both glanced up, but there were no stars. The sky was a dusty shade of black.

  
"This is nice." Chanyeol said.

  
"For you...maybe." Baekhyun panted.

  
He was leaning with both hands on his knees, looking into the distance at another lonely street lamp.

  
"I always think that the Monster of Loch Ness will come out of the water anytime." Chanyeol said, looking towards the tall weeds and bushes that were mostly covering the river.

  
"That would be cool." Baekhyun said.

  
"What would be cool about that? Being killed?"

  
"The first 5 minutes before it eats us. That's cool."

  
"No, it's not." Chanyeol said.  
He placed both hands on his middle and the he threw the boy over his shoulder.

  
"Let me gooo, you nut job!!" Baekhyun yelled, lightly kicking him with both fists.

  
"Shut up or the monster will hear us." Chanyeol said.

  
And then, he started running.

  
"Let me gooo! You are going to drop me!" Baekhyun yelled. "Do you hear me?!"

  
"Ooooooooooh!" Chanyeol shouted.

  
But after a couple more meters, he suddenly placed him on the ground.

  
"You are so damn heavy." he panted.

  
"You idiot." Baekhyun said but instead of kicking him, he just ran his fingers through his hair.

  
"Just for you." Chanyeol grinned.

  
Big and toothy, every feature highlighted by the warm light coming from the lamp. His hair seemed auburn and skin even tanner.

  
"We should go back. It's late." Baekhyun said but Chanyeol gently intertwined their fingers and closed his eyes in the same moment.

  
Baekhyun could feel his heart beating in his ears, harder and harder with each second as their faces were growing closer.

There was a split moment when Chanyeol's breathe was warm and minty on his skin. And then, his heartbeat calmed down. His eyes were still wide open when the other's lips shyly touched his. Shortly and barely felt. But even after he pulled away, of maybe Chanyeol, the warmth was still lingering over his face; slowly being replaced by the coldness of the night.

  
Chanyeol opened his eyes, but he didn't smile as he would normally do. He kept looking at Baekhyun's lips that were forming a small pout.

  
He gulped down and slowly, leaned in. Then he stopped.

There was a rustle in the weeds.

  
"What was that?" he asked.

  
"Maybe a frog?" Chanyeol said.

  
"Maybe..." Baekhyun whispered.  
He waited for a couple more seconds before he started walking back to the car.

Chanyeol was following him, still holding hands.

  
His heart starting beating faster again, thinking about the touch that had barely lasted any time. It seemed like it had never happened, but he could still feel those lips over his.

  
He glanced down and saw a snail in the middle of the path.

They stopped and Baekhyun gently picked it up and placed it on the grass.

  
After another couple of steps, he saw some more. He picked those too and put them on the side.

  
"Don't tell me you are going to do this to every one you find." Chanyeol laughed, looking at him taking each and every one of them between his fingers.

  
"Why not? They'll get crushed otherwise." he shrugged. "You could help..."

  
"They are disgusting." Chanyeol shivered.

  
"Well, I'm doing this to stop being scared of them. And if I touch their shells, it's fine." Baekhyun said while picking another one. "Crap. It fell upside down."

  
"Come on. Leave it there. It can stand up on its own." Chanyeol said.

  
"No, it won't." Baekhyun mumbled, searching for a stick through the grass. "Please help me..."

  
"Fine." Chanyeol huffed and crouched next to him.

  
He broke of the stem of a taller weed and tried to push the snail up.

  
"It's not working."

  
"Give it to me." Baekhyun said, and grabbed the stick.

  
It took him a couple of tries, but finally, the snail was no longer upside down.

  
"See? This is talent." he grinned and stood up.

  
"Stop picking snails." Chanyeol laughed and then, leaned in and kissed Baekhyun again.

  
This time, it lasted for longer, but not long enough. Baekhyun sighed as Chanyeol pulled away. He stepped into a puddle and splashed the water everywhere.

  
They both burst in laughter.

  
"Okay..." Baekhyun whispered.

  
"I. Like. This." he said.

"Me. Too."

  
"Good."

  
"You know..." Baekhyun said.

  
"Huh?"

  
"I would pick you up from the road if you were a snail..."

  
"Oh..." Chanyeol smiled, waving their arms around.

  
"I mean...if you had a shell, otherwise I wouldn't because it would be disgusting."

  
"Stop. You are ruining it."

  
"Am I?" Baekhyun laughed.

  
“Yes, you are.”

  
“Come on, let’s run!” Chanyeol laughed and dragged Baekhyun forward.

  
He thought that maybe he stepped on a snail, but he didn’t look back. Just forward.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and feedback are appreciated;)


End file.
